


Late Night Experiments

by senoraackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoraackerman/pseuds/senoraackerman
Summary: This wasn’t how you thought it would turn out. You were only tasked to help the section commander with their titan experiments and yet you ended up doing other types of “experiments” with them (ahaha😳).
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/Titans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Far too long

**Author's Note:**

> Hey😩 This is my first time writing on ao3 so bear with me. Btw the story gets straight to the point so there’s not really back ground info. Disclaimer: the locations of this story might not be correct. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Isn’t Moblit the one assigned to help them?” You said as you crossed your arms annoyingly. You joined the scouts to kill the Titans, not do experiments on them. By THEM you mean the two Titans who where being held at the center. Those ugly motherfucks were captured at the battle of trost. 

Nifa sighed, “Well, usually yes but he’s out sick. For now you’ll be helping the Section Commander with their titan experiments,” she took a small pause to dust off her cape, “As you know they captured two Titans after trost to do experiments on them. We are very lucky to have a chance to watch them up close. This can be a huge step to finding out more about their behavior. Plus, you’ll finally see Hange again! It’s been a while.”

It’s true. You haven’t seen Hange in forever. The last time you saw them was when Wall Maria fell, so that was almost....what? Five years? Shit. It’s been far too long. 

A chuckle left your lips, “Yeah....”

——-

The door burst open to reveal a very over excites section commander, “GOOOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!!! TODAY IS DAY 1 OF TITAN EXPERIMENTS! Let’s get a move on shall we my dear?” 

A faint blush appeared on your cheeks, “Sure. Let’s get started.”

Half the day was spent with Hange talking to the Titans about some people who cannabilaizde others. It was pretty crazy hearing how people could do that to other human beings, you were mostly surprised on how they didn’t start eating each other. After they finished the story, Hange landed on the name Sonny and Bean for their Titans from the characters told in the cannibal story. How nice .

And with that the sun escaped behind the walls you thought the day was over- in reality it wasn’t. Hange decided that we have to stay up the whole night to see how Sonny and Bean would react.  
——  
It’s been five hours after everyone has left. You say on the ground with a notebook spread across you leg sketching Sonny and Bean. Looking forward, you saw Hange kneeling in front of Bean with a curious glance. 

You were bored out of your damn mind. All this for Titans who aren’t even reacting out of the ordinary . “Hange- I mean- Section Commander, why are we staying up the whole night? I mean, we already know they behave slower at night so why do all this?”

Hange didn’t move nor say a word. A small giggle left their lips, “Ahhh same old y/n. You haven’t changed a bit! You know, you should’ve have gone to visit me after the wall fell. What if I’d been squashed by a titan?” 

A small chuckle left your lips, “I know you can take care of yourself,” you focused your gaze onto Hange; their messy brown hair framed their face perfectly, their fascination for Titans scares you none the less, but it was sweet that they had a passion for something. You quickly snapped out of your thoughts since you knew they didn’t share the same feeling back.

“So, uh, why did you personally seek me out? Especially after all this time?”

“I figured you wanted to see me again! You know, from my research I learned that when people want to be with near someone, they don’t act on their intuition, instead they wait for the other person to act first. So it can take years for a person to reach out again.”

Oh shit. “Really? I didn’t know that.” you said cooly. Please don’t ask. Please don’t ask. Please don’t-

“That’s what you’ve been doing haven’t you?” they stated as they looked up into your eyes. 

You blinked a couple of times to make sure you weren’t making this up. “Uhhh......what?” A nervous laugh left your lips, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hange excitedly jumped up and leaped onto you, managing to grab your shoulders, “SO ITS TRUE!” she was bubbly as they shook me so hard, “I owe Nanaba!”

UH WHAT. “NANABA-?” Oh she’s gonna get it. Next time you see her you’ll tell Miche about-

Hange gave a small wink and came close to your face, to the point where your lips where almost touching. You found yourself leaning in until Hange swerved left to your ear to whisper something. “Meet me tomorrow at the library. We have a lot of experimenting to do.” they said flirtatiously. 

And with that they stepped back and resumed their spot in front of Bean. You hoped morning would come soon so you could Hange with more “experiments”


	2. Remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tension of last night, you were determined to interrogate Nanaba on Hange found out about your crush. Who knew alcohol was a very big influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I did not think people would actually read this- but I literally got so excited when I saw that I got 11 hits on it and now there’s like 149?!! Holy shit😭 You guys are making me so hyped 😭 There isn’t really a schedule on when I update this, but since it’s only five chapters long I think I’ll update every Friday ( so next chapter will be 2/26.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter😩

Morning could not come sooner. You waited anxiously all night as you kept sketching any odd behavior coming from Bean and Sonny, also sneaking in sketches of Hange observing them. In the morning you’d know you would have to pick a bone with Nanaba.

——  
When you finally saw a crack of sunlight coming from the tarp you instantly got excited. Hange was teasing you all night, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. It was too much for you to handle that you even tempted on tackling Hange down and smothering them with kisses till they couldn’t bear anymore. But somehow, you kept your cool. 

Hange excitedly got up from their stance, “Welp! I’ll see you later tonight! Try to rest for now, we’ll be up all night,” they said as they gave a subtle kiss on your cheek. They will be the death of you. 

‘We’ll be up all night’. Those words kept repeating in your head. What did they mean by that? Did they mean...... you know.... or just reviewing the behavior of Sonny and Bean? You let out a heavenly sigh, best to not think about it for now. Suddenly, you saw as tall women with short blonde hair walking your way with a grin.

“How did it go?” Nanaba said as she wrapped an arm around you causally. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” you huffed angrily, “you ratted me out! They weren’t supposed to know Nan!” you whined, very upset that she had snitched you out. She was the last person you’d think that would tell Hange about your six year crush on them.

She had a very shocked expression on her face. “What? I’ve never told them anything about you-? oh,” she came to the sudden realization of how Hange found out, “Don’t be mad, BUT I went out drinking with Gelgar a couple days back and I think Hange was there too?” she closed her eyes to attempt to remember more, “and they were asking me about you.”

Your eyes widened, “What’d they ask about me?!” you asked, sounding more desperate than you intended to. 

Nanaba closed her eyes harder,“I’m trying to remember, give me a moment.” 

“..............”

You stared at her as she tried to remember more of that night. You were still pretty upset. Reason 1: Nanaba didn’t even invite you to get drinks (rude), Reason 2: You know Gelgar persuades everyone to drink, Nan should’ve known better, Reason: 3: you should’ve been the one to tell Hange you liked them, not the other way around. 

Nanaba suddenly opened one eye, “Well if you keep staring at me like that I won’t be able to focus. Your eyes are like daggers, it’s pretty scary you know.”

“Well I’m pissed, okay?” you let out a faint sigh, “Let’s just go grab breakfast and see if you can remember anymore on our way there.”

——  
You munched eagerly into your piece of stale bread, it wasn’t good but it also wasn’t bad. Hey, food is food, and around these days you’ll take what you can get it. 

“OH! I remember! Okay, so Hange was asking me if you where still alive after the fall, and we caught up. Eventually they were saying that they cared about you, and that’s when I told them. Sorry, I really didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine Nan. At least I’ll spend the night with Hange.”

She lifted a brow, “Oh? Are you..... you know,” she said with a smile, “doing THE deed.” 

A gasp left your lips, “I- um- I don’t-“

Nanaba burst out with laughter, “Look at you! The y/n getting flustered! I’ve never thought I’d see you get like this!” she exclaimed, “Well, good luck with tonight. Update me if anything interesting happens.” she said with a wink. Nanaba excused herself from our table and left to talk to Miche. On the down low you knew Nan had a crush on Miche, you’d think she’d act on it but alas, she hasn’t. 

Anyways, you kept yourself busy by training out on the fields, making sure you wouldn’t get tired just incase you and Hange did do “the deed”. Would you have to dress in your uniform or in your causal clothes? What if you got the wrong message by “staying up all night?” All these thoughts were working you up so you decided to stop training. 

You decided on taking a very long nap to make time go faster. After that nap, you’d shower quickly and get dressed the best you could. Maybe crush up some flowers to perform as perfume. Yeah, you liked that idea. 

You checked the time by checking the stick in the ground to see where the shadow of stake landed. It was barley three in the afternoon. Lord have mercy, this was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Don’t go out drinking with Gelgar if you want secrets to come out to public😭 And yes, Nanaba is the best friend in this story. She is not talked about enough 😭 Also, sorry for the short chapters. I plan on chapter 4 being pretty long ifykykykykyk😏. I have Erwin, Levi, and Jean x oc coming soon😩😩😩 Again, constructive criticism would be appreciated! And if I spelled anything wrong please correct me.💀  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay safe and have a great day! (Also the end notes are glitched with chapter 1 notes so... yeah I don’t know what’s going on there)


	3. Late Night Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met up with Hange in the library to review the experiments from last night, but you ended up doing other types of experiments with them instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of y’all are about to be real mad at me. So yes, my bad on not updating when I was supposed to💀 I did not expect that my school work would pile up on me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause lord have mercy-

Take a deep breath, take a deep breath, taker uh dveep breff-

“Um y/n are you okay?” Nanaba hesitantly asked, “You’re breathing extremely hard.” she asked with concern.

“Yeah! Couldn’t be any better!” 

“Well then, I’m sending you off. Good luck. Take a candle, it’s starting to get a bit late.” she passed you a lit candle so you could go without tripping. “Hopefully you won’t be sore tomorrow.” She said with a wink, leaving you blushing like crazy.

—  
‘Well, here goes nothing’ you said to yourself as you walked towards the library. You hesitated opening the door since you didn’t know what to expect. So many things could go wrong. Maybe a candle falling over causing a fire, or maybe a-

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a very excited scientist eager to get their hands on you

“Hey! I’ve been waiting for you! Let’s get started shall we?” Hange said excitedly as they pushed up their glasses that were slipping. You nodded as the grabbed your shoulders and pulled you into the room.

Many papers filled the tables with sketches of Sonny and Beans and other papers describing their behavior. 

Oh so it just was going over the experiment.

“Y/n? Are you feeling okay? You look kinda disappointed.” Hange stated as they grabbed a pencil and started scribbling on a sheet of paper.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just get on with the review of So-“

“Were you expecting something more to happen?” they said slyly which caught you off guard.

“What?” you said somewhat confidently, although you rose about a pitch or two in volume.

A small chuckle left Hanges lips, “Are you sure?” they said seductively, slowly walking towards you. They gently grabbed your shoulders and pushed you to the bookcase, causing your back to slam into a couple of books, managing them a few of them to fall over.

“Hange-” A small giggle left their lips, “Don’t worry... I’ll take good care of you sweety.” they whispered into your ear. Hange planted a soft kiss below your ear, slowly guiding themself to your neck. A small gasp left your lips as they began to unbutton on your shirt, their rough fingers gliding down your chest once you were free of your shirt.

You were a blushing mess as Hange slowly lowered themselves. They pulled down the zipper of your pants quickly, and tugged the whole thing down in one quickly motion. Hange started going down on you, savoring everything and not wasting a moment, as if it would be their last time doing this. They worked quickly, using their tongue to give you pleasure. Hange hit all the right spots with just their tongue, your moans escaped your mouth, you just couldn’t hold them back anymore. The sensation in your stomach was building up, it was getting closer, and closer. The pleasure was overwhelming you, it was becoming too much. 

Hange licked their lips looking up to you, softly clutching their hands onto your thighs and gave them a tight squeeze, “You’re so close. Take it like a soldier, darling.” 

You couldn’t take it, it was overbearing to keep it in. You screamed Hanges name as you released, feeling your own juices flowing down your legs. Hange worked quickly in cleaning away your juices, savoring every drop you gave they cleaned you up. 

Suddenly there was a knock, and the knob slowly turned open. Your eyes widened as you saw a semi concerned Moblit standing at the entrance of the library with his jaw dropped to the bottom of the floor. 

“HANGE- IN THE LIBRARY-?” Moblit said in horror, looking at Hange kneeling down and you with your back against the bookcase. “I-“  
he turned around in embarrassment, “I was just here to tell you both that I’m feeling better and ready to get back to work, and um- I’ll see you tomorrow for the report.” he said quickly as he ran out the door and slammed it closed. “AND DON’T FORGET TO LOCK IT. PLEASE”, you could hear him yell down the hall.

“He probably heard you when you yelled my name.” Hange said slyly as they got up from their knees to give you a peck on the cheek. 

“Oops.” you sarcastically said. You picked up your clothes and put them on with the help of Hange, who offered to put them on for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I am amazed with my own work. Sometimes would be now cause holy- if only I worked this hard when typing my essays💀💀💀 Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the long over waited smut chapter. This is my second time writing smut so bear with me. You all need holy water after this😭 And you may ask, what about the candle y/n was carrying? Who knows😀

**Author's Note:**

> Hey😏 I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far! It’s been far too long since I’ve written a fic so it’s good that I’ve gotten back to my roots. You could probably tell LMFAO- constructive criticism would be appreciated PLEASE💀 Also I know Nifa doesn’t have glasses but let’s just pretend she does for the sake of this story.  
> Be safe and have a great day!


End file.
